


Living a Life Full of You

by AntarcticBird



Series: Three Weeks of Summer [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after that first summer, they are back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Life Full of You

“I kind of have a surprise for you.”

Kurt looks up from where he has faceplanted onto the bed after coming home from a ten-hour shift, his head feeling far too heavy and his legs hurting from running around all day.

“What?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Blaine repeats, walking over to sit down next to Kurt, taking his hand and placing a gentle kiss to the palm. “You might not like it but I thought...”

“What is it?” Kurt shifts on the bed, rolling over so he can rest his tired head in Blaine's lap. Those crazy shifts at the store are killing him, but he hasn't even had a single audition in over a month and he needs to earn money _somehow_.

“Well, since you have the week after next off... I kind of booked the old lake house for us.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt sits up, excitement bubbling up inside of him.

“The lake house. Where we met. Actually, I think it's the one I was staying at. It's probably crazy, it's the middle of October, we won't even be able to go swimming...”

“I don't care.” Kurt leans forward, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. “It's the perfect idea.”

“I just knew that if you stayed here, your boss would call to ask you to pick up extra shifts and you'd do it because you think we need the money. And I wanted you to have a week just to yourself. Well, with me there, obviously.”

Kurt scoots closer to Blaine on the bed, wrapping him up in his arms, burying his face in Blaine's hair. “What would I even want with a week off if you weren't there,” he says, throat tight with emotion.

Even after more than three years together, Blaine still surprises him constantly, makes him feel loved like no one else ever has. He never wants it to end.

**

It's raining when they arrive, but they just store away their bags and slip into the rain boots Kurt has insisted on buying (a wise choice) before they're running down to the lake, hand in hand, slipping and sliding on the wet grass. And laughing, laughing so much they're gasping for breath by the time they reach the dock.

“This is where we first met,” Blaine remembers and Kurt hugs him tight, kisses him long and deep and passionate.

“It wasn't raining, then,” he says.

Blaine's eyes are shining, happy, filled with so much warmth. “Is it raining now? I hadn't noticed,” he answers, a giddy smile on his face as he slides his hands under Kurt's jacket.

“I love you,” Kurt states, a simple fact of their life together.

His lips find Blaine's again and they kiss in the rain until it soaks through their sweaters and their underwear and they're shivering.

Kurt can't bring himself to worry about wet clothes. Some things are more important.

**

They huddle under a blanket together in front of the fire, clothes dripping where they're hanging over the kitchen chairs. It's dark outside and the rain is drumming a soothing rhythm on the cabin roof.

Kurt has never felt more peacefully happy than he does in this moment. It's a bone-deep happiness that makes his heart ache a little, makes him snuggle closer to Blaine, wrapping himself around his body in a futile attempt to melt into him, become one person with this man he loves with all his heart.

He's still tired from the previous week, but his mind finally stopped racing, finally stopped going over all the things he has to do and all the places he has to be. Because right now, he is right where he's meant to be, with Blaine, in the very cabin that saw the very beginning of their relationship, the beginning of what Kurt knows now will be the rest of his life.

“You're quiet,” Blaine remarks, placing a gentle hand to Kurt's cheek.

“I'm just a little sleepy,” Kurt answers.

“I'm sorry.” Blaine kisses him, draws Kurt's head to his shoulder so he can rest. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“No.” Kurt suppresses a yawn, but he's certain Blaine still knows. “I want to stay here. We used to do this when we were here last time, remember?”

“I remember everything about that,” Blaine admits. “Every little thing. But most of all, I remember you.” He laughs, a timid little laugh that vibrates through Kurt's body. “I thought it was all too good to be true. I expected to wake up and find I had dreamed you up, you were just so... But I guess that means either I'm still asleep now or...”

“It's true,” Kurt interrupts, voice barely above a whisper. “You and me. It's real.”

“I know,” Blaine replies, hand stroking through Kurt's hair.

“I can't believe...” Kurt swallows, raises his head to meet Blaine's eyes. “I can't believe you took me back here. It's perfect.”

“I just really love you.”

“I know.” Kurt takes Blaine's face between his hands, brings their lips together in a kiss that's slow and sweet and makes his heart expand in his chest, makes his very skin burn with the need to touch Blaine everywhere, to be as close as humanly possible. “I love you, too, Blaine, I can't believe how much sometimes, I just … I wish I had the words...”

“God Kurt.” Blaine closes his eyes, rests their foreheads together. “I know. I do.”

Kurt nods, the smile on his face coming from deep inside of him, his heart beating out the same rhythm it has been beating for three years now, _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine_...

**

The bed they go to sleep in is the bed in which they first made love, more than three years ago. They're sure it's the same one, because there's the part of the headboard where the wood is chipped off and the leg on the left side where a previous vacationer has left his initials engraved into the soft metal.

Kurt loves that it's the same bed. Every day he tries so hard to pretend like he's not the silly romantic boy who gets sentimental over stuff like this, does his best to be the cynical pragmatist, because it's easier to get ahead like this. But with Blaine, he doesn't have to pretend, never had to.

And the way Blaine's smile turns excited and he hugs Kurt a little bit tighter as they recognize the battered piece of furniture, Kurt knows he isn't alone in this.

The bedroom is cold, the warmth from the fire barely reaching it even though they leave the door open. So they undress faster than they would have liked under the circumstances, meet under the covers, naked and giggling, because they remember three years ago, remember every touch being so special, so important, because they thought it was all they were going to get.

It seems silly now, Kurt thinks, looking at Blaine, taking in that face that is so dear to him. He knows every inch of it now, knows the way the stubble feels under his fingertips, knows how warm the skin is just beneath Blaine's jaw where Kurt loves to kiss. And he wonders how he could ever have looked at Blaine without seeing that he was looking at the rest of his forever.

Blaine opens his arms when Kurt climbs on top of him, holds him close as they kiss until they can't breathe.

They've done this countless times by now, but it's still overwhelming, moving inside of Blaine, here in the place where they began, where they found each other. Kurt pants into Blaine's neck, surrounded by him, Blaine's arms around his back and Blaine's legs around his thighs, and he feels so connected to him, more than just physically.

He hears Blaine's voice, breathless and almost desperate, repeating the same words over and over again; and even though Kurt doesn't understand them all he gets the meaning of them, feels them resonate deep in his soul.

Blaine comes first, his body tensing underneath Kurt, and Kurt follows soon after, Blaine's name falling from his lips as pleasure spikes through him.

They keep clinging to each other as they're coming down and Kurt can't stop running his hands along Blaine's sides, over his chest, down his arms. Blaine keeps kissing him, his own hands stroking Kurt's hair, running over his spine, drawing them closer together even though there's nowhere left to go.

“This is my favorite place in the world,” Kurt admits, nuzzling against Blaine's shoulder.

“You don't mind that it's raining?” Blaine asks.

“No.” Kurt draws back a little, looks at the beautiful man in his arms. “I don't mind. More time to spend inside with you. We brought books, we have a fireplace, I think we'll be good.”

“So, this was a good surprise?” Blaine asks, smiling, accepting Kurt's kiss.

“The best,” Kurt confirms.

He's drifting off to sleep, head pillowed on Blaine's chest, when Blaine's voice calls him back.

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?” he turns his head, blinks up at Blaine sleepily.

“Are you happy?”

“Blaine.” He leans up, pressing their lips together tenderly. “Yes, I am. I'm so happy. You make me so happy.”

“We should come here more often,” Blaine muses, yawning. “We should spend our honeymoon here.”

Kurt doesn't care that they haven't even proposed to each other. He knows it will happen, the same way he knows that – even though he always dreamed of Paris – a lake cabin would be the perfect location for a honeymoon as long as he would get to spend it with Blaine.

“We should,” he answers, and falls asleep with Blaine's arms tight around him.


End file.
